Ku Buni Nuguyeyo?
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak cepat Ciel kearah Sebastian. Karena tidak tega, aku pun langsung mesuk kedalam rumah lagi. Warning: Typo's, mengunakan bahasa sehari-hari author, adanya oc buatan author. met to review?


# _**KÛ BUNI NUGUYEYO?**_ #

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

KÛ Buni Nuguyeyo? (Who Is She?)©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Family, Romance, Humor

Warning:

Adanya oc buatan author, Typo's, Ciel as Female, BCA/BSA (Bahasa Campur Aduk/Bahasa Sehari-hari Author?), dan ada beberapa Suju member yang akan numpang lewat sebagai pembatas cerita?.

Rating: T

.

.

.

A/N: Kenapa aku menamai fic ini dengan judul berbahasa Korea?, itu karena kurang kerjaan (plak). Ini fic one-shortku yang kedua nih!. Huaaahem~ (nguap), penyakitku kumat lagi nih...BEGADANG sampe jam 2 PAGI. Aku gak nonton bola, aku juga gak nonton sinetron atau big movies CUMA dengerin radio khusus Kpop (plak).

Dengan kata lain aku sekarang lagi demam Kpop. Jika ada readers yang tau mengenai info mengenai lagu yang bagus beri tau aku ya, mau itu lagu Kpop, Jpop, lagu barat atau DJ sekali pun aku pasti terima. Bosen nih denger lagu yang mentok itu-itu aja di playlist komputer! (curcol deh). Kayaknya aku udah banyak bacot deh, ok langsung aja happy reading ya!.

.

.

.

Keterangan:

Namja: Laki-laki

Yeoja: Perempuan

Hyung: Kakak laki-laki (disebutkan oleh adik laki-laki)

Eonna: Kakak perempuan (disebutkan oleh adik laki-laki)

Seongsaeni: Guru (kalo gak salah *plak*)

.

.

.

_**KÛ BUNI NUGUYEYO?**_

_**(WHO IS SHE?)**_

.

.

.

Hahhh~ ada-ada saja yeoja (cewek) itu ya, kalau sudah menemukan sasaran pokoknya harus didapatkan. Jadi ngeri aku melihatnya. Ya walau pun suatu saat nanti aku juga harus mempunyai pacar seorang yeoja, karena aku seorang namja (cowok) dan tidak mungkin aku yaoi-an, aku ini **starlight**.

Tapi sungguh aku ngeri sekali melihat yeoja-yeoja itu berebut untuk menjadi pacar kakakku (sorry bagi yang cewek, author juga cewek kok). Mereka sampai rela setiap paginya di kampus berdiri 3 jam untuk memasukan surat cinta ke ruang kerja kakakku itu. Ckckck mana antrianya panjang banget dan menunggu gilirnya juga lama. Kalau aku jadi yeoja, aku tidak akan mau seperti itu. Mendingan aku bertemu oranya langsung dan to the point saja.

Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Sam Vellasius. Aku adik laki-laki dari Sebastian Michaelis. Ya, walau cuma adik angkat, Sebas hyung (kakak) tetap mengangapku sebagai adik kandungnya. Kalian semua pasti heran kenapa aku memakai bahasa korea, itu dikarenakan aku sudah 15 tahun tinggal di korea. Tentunya aku ini yatim piatu saat itu, sampai Sebas hyung menggankatku sebagai adik angkatnya. Dan mengubah namaku yang awalnya bertitle Choi Min Ho menjadi Sam Vellasius.

Dan sekarang genap umurku 19 tahun sudah empat tahun aku tinggal bersama Sebas hyung di london ini. Setiap hari aku selalu melihat beberapa hal yang tak lepas dari aku dan hyungku ini.

1. Baju dan sepatu kami sering tertukar, karena sama-sama berwarna hitam. Selera kami memang sama, suka warna-warna yang gelap. Kadang aku berfikir ini suatu hal yang baik tapi, kadang aku juga berfikir bahwa ini hal yang buruk. Kenapa? Karena jika aku sedang terburu-buru pasti aku selalu salah memakai sepatu, dan sepatu yang aku pakai itu pasti sepatunya Sebas hyung.

2. Orang-orang yang belum mengenal kami pasti mengatakan kami kembar. Padahal kami ini cuma saudara angkat, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tampangku mirip sekali dengan Sebas hyung. Hanya saja bedanya, Sebas hyung rambut hitamnya bermodel belah tengah dan ber-iris mata crismon sedangkan rambut hitamku berponi kiri dan ber-iris mata ruby.

3. Orang-orang sering salah mengenali aku sebagai Sebas hyung. Karena wajah, tinggi, iris mata dan warna bajuku yang mirip dengan Sebas hyung tak jarang orang-orang salah menyapaku sebagai Sebas hyung. Contoh: "KYAAA, TUNGGU !" setelah itu lengkap lah satu hari aku lewati dengan acara kejar-kejaran gaje dengan yeoja-yeoja sinting itu, karena dikira sebagai Sebas hyung.

4. Menerima terikan-teriakan memekik yang membuat tuli seketika dan kejar-kejaran rutin tiap hari dengan para yeoja yang menjadi fansgirl Sebas hyung dan fansgirl-ku sendiri. Ah ya, karena parasku yang charming dan mirip Sebas hyung ini membuatku juga banyak memiliki fansgirl, sampai-sampai setiap pulang kampus pasti aku akan menemukan dua karung penuh surat cinta yang ada di lokerku.

5. Susah mencari waktu luang untuk bersantai-santai atau vacation. Karena dimana pun dan kapan pun kami berada fans kami bisa bertambah dua kali lipat. Mau itu yeoja, namja, waria, banci sampai lansia pun ada. Sebagian dari fans kami itu sebenarnya para fujo yang sangat-sangat fanatik dengan tingkah laku kami. Aku akui sih, mataku ini agak bulat seperti yeoja dan sikapku yang childish, tapi aku ini starlight tau. Dan tidak mungkin aku mau yaoi-an sama hyungku sendiri...hiyyyy, amit-amit (maaf bagi para fujo, author juga fujo fanatik kok).

6. Yang terakhir ini hanya berlaku bagiku. Harus bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Wae? (kenapa?) Karena tampangku ini androgini. Cantik dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Jadi banyak orang jalanan dan kurang ajar yang selalu ingin berbuat yang tidak baik terhadap diriku. Untungnya Sebas hyung mengajariku baritsu, karate, dan selalu membekaliku dengan jarum besi berukuran sebesar pensil sebanyak 50 buah tiap harinya (?) yang selalu aku simpan dibalik lengan kemejaku, jadi aku sampai sekarang aman-aman saja. X9

ŠŭŋğΜǐŋ

Saat ini Sebas hyung berkerja sebagai dosen di kampusku. Umurnya sekarng 21 tahun, selisih 2 tahun dariku. Hyungku itu adalah dosen banyak meraih prestasi terbaik dalam umur semuda itu, hebat bukan?. Yang sekarang aku bingungkan siapa ya yeoja yang beruntung menjadi pacar hyungku itu kelak?.

Kalau si Meyrin?, tidak mungkin. Hyungku itu anti sekali dengan yeoja ceroboh macam Meyrin itu.

Kalau si Alois?, tidak mungkin dia memang fans Sebas hyung tapi dia itu fujoshi, apa lagi dia sudah berpacaran dengan si jidat panci itu, si Claude.

Kalau Beast eonna (kakak)?, hmm...tidak cocok menurutku, apa lagi Joker hyung selalu wanti-wanti Sebas hyung tidak menerima cinta yeoja itu karena yeoja itu tunangnya.

Kalau si Grell?, gak usah di hitung dah, dia itu kan banci kaleng.

Kalau Angela seongsaeni (guru)?, oh iya Angela seongsaeni sudah menikah dengan jadi tidak masuk hitungan.

Kalau Cleo eonna?, aku setuju-setuju saja mereka cocok kok, tapi sepertinya mereka lebih klop kalau di sebut saudara.

Kalau si Lan mao?, gak mungkin dia bukan fans-nya Sebas hyung.

Kalau si Early Charles Grey?, ah namanya kayak teh saja, gak setuju aku. Aaahh...siapa sih?.

Stres aku memikirkannya. Lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tak berguna seperti itu?. Apa kabel di otakku sedang konslet ya?. Ahh...tidak, tidak mana mungkin aku yang ber IQ lebih dari 200 ini konslet otaknya imposible sekali. Arrrr...lupakan saja lah!.

ĘũŋĦŷũķ

Wah!, ternyata mujur sekali nasibku. Baru saja seminggu aku memikirkan tentang para calon pacar hyungku ini, eh ternyata sekarang Sebas hyung mengenalkan pacarnya padaku. Nama calon iparku itu Ciel Phantomhive anak dari direktur perusahaan mainan dan permen Vincent Phantomhive.

Yeoja yang imut, cantik, dan ber IQ tinggi walau badannya tidak tinggi. Iris matanya berwarna shappire dan rambutnya panjang lurus warna kelabu. Cantik dan imut sekali, bahkan menurutku lebih cantik dan imut calon iparku ini dari pada boneka barbie yang biasanya di pajang di toko-toko mainan.

Tapi sayangnya, orangnya cepat marah, tidak bisa memasak, rada-rada judes, dan cemburuan. Baru melihat foto Sebas hyung yang sedang bersama Cleo eonna saja sudah marah-marah. Padahal Cleo eonna itu tidak ada hubungan yang lebih dengan Sebas hyung dan lagi Cleo eonna sudah menjadi calon istrinya pangeran Lee Shin dari korea tanah kelahiranku. Yeoja yang terlalu protektif.

Hmm...tapi makin diliat-liat, Ciel dan Sebas hyung itu saling melengkapi. Bagaimana pun menyebalkan-nya Ciel, Sebas hyung selalu tabah. Bagaimana pun bencinya Ciel pada kucing dia tetap bisa bertoleransi dengan kebiasaan hyungku ini, yaitu meluk dan ngendong kucing peliharaannya. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

Ciel yang umurnya lebih muda 1 tahun denganku itu juga selalu baik denganku. Saat aku bertanya kenapa Sebas hyung mau berpacaran dengan Ciel eh, tidak disangka jawabanya cuma satu kalimat aneh. "Ciel itu menarik-". Oke bukan yang ini kalimatnya tapi lanjutannya. "Apa lagi saat melihatnya marah, bukanya menyeramkan dia malah terlihat sangat mengemaskan seperti kucing." Tumben sekali hyungku yang sangat perfect ini bicara ngawur.

Aku mulai berfikir, apa mungkin Ciel sudah membuat otak hyungku yang pintar itu rusak?, ataukah Ciel sudah menghipnotis dan menjampi-jampi (?) hyungku supaya selalu cinta mati dengannya?, kalau benar seperti itu, aku juga mau belajar jurus-jurus hipnotis atau pelet milik Ciel. Untuk menyingkirkan semua fans-fans gila yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarku dan Sebas hyung. Akhirnya aku dan hyung akan punya kebebasan!.

ҜŷũĦŷũŋ

Aduh ini gawat!. Sekarang mereka sedang broken heart!. Ciel marah karena melihat aku sedang memakai baju untuk pendeta wanita di jepang dengan wig warna hitam panjang sepinggang dan memakai lensa hitam. Eh...ternyata aku cantik juga kalau jadi yeoja.

Flash backnya hari ini di kampus mengadakan pesta kostum untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kampus, sialnya aku di haruskan memakai baju yeoja karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat dinding yang sedang aku bawa untuk ngecat aula kampus bersama Finnian dan Ronal, dan tada~, cat itu dengan mulusnya mendarat ke setelan jas mahal buatan perancang paris milik wali kelasku yang kebetulan lewat. Atau kata lainya aku ini di hukum.

Untuk lebih ditail-nya aku jelaskan. Saat dirumah (mansion), aku sudah memakai wig, lensa, dan baju pendeta yeoja dari jepang itu cuma aku tidak bisa membenarkan kerah bajunya. Aku pun pergi ke kamar Sebas hyung untuk meminta tolong membantuku membenarkan kerah baju itu.

Disitu aku melihat Sebas hyung sudah rapi dengan setelan jas butler. Perfect and fabulous sekali!, orang tampankan selalu dekat dengan orang tampan juga, nah itu lah kami (?). Eh...tidak disangka Ciel yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sebas hyung berteriak. Raut mukanya jadi uumm...tidak enak untuk dipandang, dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Sebas hyung mencoba untuk memanggil-manggil Ciel sambil mengejar Ciel sampai di halaman, aku mengikuti dari belakang tapi menjaga jarak. Disitu dengan cepat Ciel mengatakan "Aku benci padamu!" sambil menangis. Tidak tega aku melihatnya, jadi setelah itu aku masuk lagi kedalam rumah. Sebas hyung pun masuk lagi kedalam rumah dengan tampang stres sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. Aku sebagai adik yang baik memberi hyung teh assam hangat, bertujuan agar hyungku ini tidak tambah stres.

10 menit kemudian, Sebas hyung sudah mulai tabah. Kami pun berangkat ke acara ulang tahun kampus. Sampai di sana kami pura-pura jadi pasangan. Semua orang tercenggah. Para fans Sebas hyung semua menangis gaje akbar saat melihatku dan Sebas hyung berjalan beriringan bahkan ada namja yang nosebleed melihatku.

Wah...benar-benar, apakah aku ini lebih cantik dari Dewi Shinta sampai mereka semua memasang berbagai jenis raut muka begitu?. Huh...biarkan lah yang penting aku happy bisa mengelabui banyak orang. (^ ^)V

Sebas hyung cuma diam seribu bahasa. Ah...paling karena masalah tadi, soal itu serahkan saja padaku Sam Vellasius sang smart cupid (?). Tak lama kemudian, mulai Angela seongsaeni mendekati kami bersama suaminya .

Sungguh saat pertama melihat suaminya Angela seongsaeni aku kira itu kembarannya, eh...ternyata saat di tanyakan itu suaminya. Ckckck, apa mungkin Tuhan sudah tidak memiliki percetakan manusia baru, sampai wajah tiap manusia di masa kini mirip semua?. Tidak ada yang tau termasuk aku, kecuali Tuhan itu sendiri.

Angela seongsaeni bertanya pada Sebas hyung aku ini siapa. Nah, saat di beritau Angela seongsaeni langsung melotot melihatiku. Hahaha, apa Angela seongsaeni iri denganku ya?. Tidak taulah, masa bodoh dengan hal itu.

Aku cuma senyum-senyum saja melihat reaksi Angela seongsaeni. Kemudian aku meminta ijin pada Sebas hyung untuk menemui si wali kelas yang jidatnya mirip si Claude pacarnya Alois. Siapa lagi kalau bukan T. Speras.

Aku pun berjalan sampai ketempat kerumunan dosen-dosen lainya. Hmm... ...cek list,

...cek list,

...cek list,

...cek list,

...cek list. Lengkap sudah para dosen yang paling aku benci.

"Anyeong." Kataku, sambil bungkuk hormat, ini dia keahlianku mengubah suara seperti yeoja. Aku melihat mereka binggung dengan salamku. Heh...itu karena mereka kurang bersosialisasi dengan globalisasi negara lain, jadi mereka ketingalan jaman.

"Anda siapa, nona?" tanya si jidat lebar. "Hahaha~ benar tidak kenal dengan saya?" Aku dalam hati sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Tidak, nona ini siapa?" Uuhhhh~ dingin sekali balasanya. Aku lempar semua jarum besi yang ada di balik lengan bajuku ini baru tau rasa kau.

"Ini, saya anak yang siang tadi menabrak Mr, sampai sebuah cat tembok mengotori jas ." Aku menanggapinya santai. Tapi mereka, para dosen sudah bertampang horor. Sepertinya sudah memberi tau tentang kejadian itu pada dosen lainya.

"Ini saya Sam, !" Aku mengeluarkan senyuman mautku ke dosen-dosen itu, dan reaksinya. langsung nosebleed, cenggo tapi berusaha tetap stay cool, berwajah pucat lalu mundur tiga langkah, melotot dengan ooc-nya, sedangkan sudah pingsan dari tadi.

"Sam!" Aku dengar Sebas hyung memanggil, cepat-cepat aku jawab. "Ya, hyung...tunggu!" aku lihat, seperinya Sebas hyung ingin cepat pulang. "Saya permisi dulu, anyeong." Aku pun membungkuk lagi kemudian langsung melengang pergi. Yes!, berhasil aku membuat para dosen gak-becus-ngajar-siswa-sisiwi-pinteran-juga-aku, itu sampai mati kutu!. Sorak kemenangan untuk setan puhit ini! (?).

ҜăŋğĬŋ

Akh, akhirnya pulang. Padahal baru sebentar sekali rasanya aku berada di acara itu, padahal aku kan masih ingin mengerjai orang lain dengan tampangku yang girly sekarang ini. Hah...ya sudahlah, kapan-kapan aku bisa memakai penyamranku ini lagi, hihihi~

Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menjadi makcomblang-nya hyung. Hmm...aha!. Caranya gampang sekali. Mumpung masih jam sembilan malam, aku laksanakan saja rencanaku.

Aku pun meminta ijin lagi pada Sebas hyung untuk tinggal di acara ulang tahun kampus selama satu jam lagi. Memang dasarnya Sebas hyung baik, ya aku di ijinkan untuk tinggal di dalam acara sampai jam sepulu malam.

Seperginya Sebas hyung, si Ronal, Finnian, Grell, Meyrin, dan Alois mendekatiku dengan tampang yang menyiratkan 'Siapa yeoja ini?, apa hubunganya dengan Mr. Sebastian.' aku cuma tersenyum saja, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Mereka pun sekarang ada di depanku. Alois yang paling pertama angkat bicara, ditanya-nya siapa aku. Aku pun tersenyum lagi, lalu aku melepaskan lensa yang aku pakai. Mereka semua terbengong-bengong. Yah, ini lah untungnya punya paras androgini, dengan mudah bisa mengelabui orang.

Alois yang paling pertama sadar dari cengonya langsung minta foto bersama denganku. Lanjut si Finnian juga ingin berfoto denganku. Sementara si Grell dan Meyrin pundung di pojokan. Ah, apa mereka risih karena aku ini terlalu cantik padahal aku namja, hihih~, itu sudah takdir jadi tidak bisa di ubah. Xb

Dan Ronal, dia cuma meminta tanda tanganku. Memangnya aku artis apa?, tapi tidak apalah. Aku pun memakai lensaku lagi kemudian pamit pada mereka lalu memakai jubah bertudung berwarna hitam yang aku bawa, kemudian pergi ke tempat sang target, ke mansion milik keluarga Phantomhive.

ĎөŋğĦæ

Wah...mansionya lumayan besar, yah kalau di bandingkan dengan rumah (mansion) yang di belikan Sebas hyung pada saat ulang tahunku yang ke 17, bisa di bilang mansion Phantomhive ini setengahnya.

Aku pun mengetuk pintu mansion itu, kenapa sepi ya?. Lama aku menunggu, ya sekitar lima belas menit. Aku mulai tidak sabaran, tapi tiba-tiba pintu mansion itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah Ciel dengan tampang hancur lebur, sepertinya habis menangis.

"Kau! Mau apa kemari hah?" Wah reaksinya fantastis, sepertinya Ciel benar-benar marah gara-gara kejadian tadi. "Hai Ciel, jangan marah...tadi kau hanya salah paham saja." Terangku halus. Namanya juga mengajak bicara yeoja, ya harus halus supaya nanti dia tidak tersinggung.

"Cih, kau pikir siapa dirimu itu...darimana kau tau namaku? Berani sekali kau, dasar tak tau malu!" Ok kata-katanya yang ini membuatku mulai naik darah. Tenang-tenang, sabar Sam, sabar. Ciel juga, cantik-cantik tapi suka marah-marah nanti keriputan. Lihat saja aku, aku jarang marah dan hasilnya kulit wajahku kencang bak model iklan p*nsd.

"Ekhem, Ciel...perhatikan dulu baik-baik, siapa aku ini." aku pun melepas lensa yang sedari tadiku pakai dan...

"Sam!" hihihi~, baru sadar dia kalau aku Sam. "Nah, Ciel tadi kau hanya salah paham." Aku pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya secara ditail, dari saat aku menumpahkan cat di jas wali kelasku, kelas arkeologi lalu aku mendapatkan hukuman. Sampai saat tadi Ciel salah paham melihatku dengan Sebas hyung ada dikamar.

"Ja-jadi, aku salah paham?" tanya Ciel lagi padaku. "Benar sekali."

"Aku harus menemui Sebastian!" Ciel terlihat panik, dia berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencuci wajahnya yang terlihat sembab itu, menganti pakaian, dan memakai sepatunya. Namun Ciel berhenti sejenak di depanku lalu bertanya.

"Sam kau ini, perempuan atau laki-laki?" Ciel jelas-jelas aku laki-laki hanya tampangku saja yang androgini. "Aku 100% laki-laki, Ciel." Ciel pun angkat bicara lagi.

"Kau ini starlight kan?" aduh Ciel, aku ini starlight. Walau tampangku yang androgini, tapi aku ini starlight. Para fujo itu saja yang gila selalu berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dengan Sebas hyung. Ya ampun~, apakah tampangku uke sekali?, author ini salahmu membuatku jadi seperti ini (?).

( Author Kim: What ever for this. (siul-siul gak merasa berdosa))

"Aku tegaskan ya Ciel, aku ini starlight...aku ulangi **starlight,** Ok." Aku lihat Ciel mengangguk lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan-nya Ciel dan aku pun pergi ke rumahku dan Sebas hyung. Hah?, pintu rumah ini tidak dikunci?. Sepertinya Sebas hyung lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah karena sedang banyak pikiran. Tanpa pikir panjang aku dan Ciel langsung masuk saja. Hmm...aneh, rumah ini kosong. Kemana ya Sebas hyung katanya ingin pulang duluan.

"AKH...TOLONG SAM!" aku dengar Ciel berteriak, aku pun berlari ke arah suaranya di diningroom dan...aku melihat ada tujuh orang perampok yang sedang berusaha membekap Ciel. "Hey, siapa kalian?" tanyaku dengan suara ambigu.

Aku lihat mereka berbisik-bisik sebentar lalu melepaskan Ciel dan mendorongnya hingga terjungkal. "Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir dengan keadaan pacar hyungku itu. "Uhuk, uhuk, ya, aku tak apa-apa Sam." Aku lihat nafas Ciel masih tersendat-sendat. Aku pun berdiri menghadap ke tujuh perampok itu.

Tanpa aku duga, salah satu dari mereka mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat. "Hai, cantik mau bermain bersama kami?" tanyanya padaku. Cih, bercerminlah dulu, tampangmu itu jelek. "Sam-".

"Oh tentu, tapi permainan-nya harus yang seperti ini!" aku pun membanting perampok itu sampai pingsan. Aku lihat perampok-perampok lainnya mengeram marah. Oh...mengajak perang ya?, Ok siapa takut. Aku mengeluarkan aura mencekamku ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang mematikan.

"Ciel lebih baik kau keluar dulu." Perinatahku dengan nada datar. Setelah mendengarkan perkataanku dengan cepat Ciel keluar dari ruangan ini. Mereka akan menyesal sudah memasuki rumahku tercinta ini.

BRAAKK...

BUG...

DUAAKK...

PYAANGKK...

"Fiuh~, jadi namja itu harus kuat, tidak seperti kalian-kalian ini pecundang." Aku mengelap keningku sejenak lalu meninggalkan tumpukan-mayat-para-perampok-yang-pada-KO-habis-aku-hajar-pakai-baritsu-pisau perak-dan-jarum perak-ku itu di diningroom dan menelpon Sebas hyung.

Ternyata Sebas hyung ada rapat mendadak dengan direktur perusahaan S.M. Entertainment, jadi Sebas hyung tidak jadi pulang ke rumah. Aku pun mengatakan kalau rumah kami hampir kerampokan, tapi sepertinya Sebas hyung santai saja mendengarnya. Mungkin karena Sebas hyung sudah tau, aku ini bisa diandalkan jadi dia percaya sepenuhnya padaku.

Namun setelah aku mengatakan kalau aku bersama dengan Ciel, Sebas hyung langsung panik. Untuk menenagkan hyungku ini pun aku bilang kalau Ciel baik-baik saja...wajarlah namanya juga pasangan pasti saling menghawatirkan. Nah, selain menjadi dosen di kampusku Sebas hyung juga memiliki perkerjaan lain yaitu menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan rekaman yang bertitle Black Entertainment.

Aku pun menutup telpon yang berada di livingroom, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara mobil polisi. Aku pun melangkah cepat pintu depan rumahku, aku lihat Ciel datang bersama dengan beberapa polisi. Langsung saja aku menunjukan di mana aku telah menghabisi perampok-perampok itu.

Para polisi tercengah, begitu juga dengan Ciel. Polisi-polisi itu pun bertanya padaku.

"Nona, anda yang melakukan ini semua?" ya, ya, pangil saja aku terus dengan sebuatan nona...asal kau tau ya pak polisi, aku ini namja bukan yeoja.

"Benar, tapi anda salah memanggil saya nona, saya ini laki-laki." Lengkaplah sudah, para polisi itu semua hanya bisa terbenggong-benggong dengan tak etisnya. Sedangkan aku cuma memasang senyum charming.

Para polisi itu pun menyeret ke tujuh perampok itu keluar dari rumahku, bersamaan dengan datangnya Sebas hyung. "Hyung!" seruku langsung berlari kearahnya. "Sam, dimana Ciel?" wah, wah, tumben-tumbenan hyungku jadi ooc begini, Ciel memang hebat bisa membuat hyungku sampai seperti ini.

"Sebastian!" yap, itu Ciel yang berteriak terus langsung menerjang Sebas hyung. Hah, pemandangan yang sangat romantis. Mereka pun saling memaafkan satu sama lain, dan sepakat akan bertunangan seminggu lagi.

"Sam, lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu dulu, sebelum orang-orang salah mengenalimu." Nasehat Sebas hyung padaku. "Ok." Aku pun langsung melangkah pergi ke dalam rumah dan menganti bajuku dengan setelan blazer berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam juga, melepaskan wig dan lensaku. Hmm...tadi tampangku girly sekali sekarang setelah aku melepas semua barang-barang yeoja itu dan memakai barang-barang namja, aku terlihat tampan has orang blasteran.

Ckckck inilah takdirku.

Aku langsung pergi ke livingroom. Aku melihat Sebas hyung tengah menuangkan teh untuk Ciel, untung tadi aku tidak melempar semua set teh yang ada di diningroom.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang menikmati masa-masa bahagia penuh cinta." Godaku pada Sebas hyung dan Ciel. Sebas hyung hanya tersenyum sementara Ciel tersipu malu. Sepertinya dengan adanya pengalamanku ini, aku bisa membuka praktek dokter makcomblang, melihat taktik-ku berjalan 100% walau pun ada sedikit gangguan.

Inilah kehidupanku yang penuh dengan (kegilaan) warna hidup. Tidak monoton dan tidak terus berputar-putar dalam lingkaran. Kesenangnku adalah memperhatikan semua orang yang ada di dekatku, orang-orang yang menganggapku, orang-orang yang selalu mengajariku banyak hal.

Yang aku fikirkan sekarang, siapa ya, yeoja yang kelak akan menjadi pedampingku?. Aku harap yeoja itu baik, pintar, dan lembut. Terutama tidak se-protektif Ciel. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai yeoja yang suka naik darah sepertinya.

Ya, bisa dibilang jika semua charater anime itu nyata, aku akan memilih Nico Robin dari anime One Piece untuk menjadi pedampingku. Tapi sepertinya aku bermimpi terlalu jauh ya hihihi~ Xb

Akhir kata, tetap sehat dan semangat untuk menjalani hidup (nista) ini. Anyeong!.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

A/N: Uwwaakkkk... sekedar selingan saat menulis chapter selanjutnya dari fic My Lovely Superstar. Inilah bahasa sehari-hariku jadi mohon maklum (bungkuk).

Sam V: Author Kim, lain kali jangan menyuruhku lagi untuk membaca skripsi seperti ini ya~...karena tidak sesuai dengan imageku. (senyum, protes dengan nada lembut)

Author Kim: Ok, cuma sekali ini saja kok. ^_^

Ciel: Tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya Sam itu perempuan atau laki-laki?. (panik mode on)

Sam/Kim: Aku/Dia?...(Sam membuka wignya)... Laki-laki.

Ciel: Apa!.

Lizzie: Tapi kenapa di fic My Lovely Superstar dia jadi perempuan?.

Author Kim: Biar seru aja ceritanya ukhukhukhu~, lagi pula Sam tidak protes saat aku minta jadi yeojya di fic My Lovely Superstar. (devil smrik)

Ciel: A-aku kalah dengan laki-laki!. (syok)

Author Kim: Ngaca donk, kau itu juga laki-laki Ciel.

Lizzie: Betul, lagi pula di fic ini Sam terus menegaskan kalau dia itu starlight!

Ciel: Oh iya, lalu kenapa kau masih memakai pakaian pendeta itu?. (nunjuk-nujuk baju Sam)

Sam: Ckckck, baju ini ambigu, jadi bisa dipakai laki-laki atau perempuan!. (nunjuk-nunjuk bajunya)

Lizzie/Ciel: Oohhh.

Author Kim: Aku datang dengan fic one-short ini juga ingin menyatakan kalau aku akan hiatus untuk sementara, karena aku ingin fokus bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekolahku yang baru.

Sam: Kira-kira author Kim akan hiatus selama dua bulan, jadi readers semua sabar ya menunggu chapter baru My Lovely Superstar.

Author Kim: Sebagai penutup, aku minta maaf jika banyak typo's di fic-ku ini. (sujud)

Sam: Maafkan juga atas ke lebay-an dari skripsi yang aku baca tadi. (ikutan sujud bareng Kim)

All: Dan jangan lupa untuk me-**REVIEW **fic ini, sampai jumpa!.


End file.
